The Scars of Our Love
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: CollegeAU! After Lex Luthor is put into jail, National City is introduced to Lena Luthor the secret sister of Lex. No one trusts her except for our beloved Supergirl, Kara Danvers. While their friendship comes easily, the road to their relationship is long, rocky, and a complete mess.
1. Chapter 1: Kara

Kara couldn't help but glance over to her right where the dark hair beauty was listening to their professor. For a moment she allowed herself to take in the woman beside who had ran a hand through her long hair, ruffling it up as her intense green eyes was trained on their professor. Her eyebrows were knitted together in thought and she was subconsciously biting her lower lip that caused Kara to flush. She looked away quickly once she notice the slight tension in the girl's shoulders and she pretended to be writing down notes. Kara could practically feel those beautiful emerald green eyes stare her down causing her face to grow warm. Out the corner of her eye she watched as Lena Luthor sigh and turn her attention back to the professor, her elbow on the table as she placed her head on her hand.

This back and forth had been happening for the last past week when Lena Luthor was transfer to this university, to this class. Kara remembered it like yesterday when the black limo pulled up to the National City University and there was void of the normal activities. Everybody had stopped what they were doing and watched as the limo driver opened the back door and a long slender leg swung out before the other one joined it. He had offered his hand and a dainty hand wrapped around his and another one grasped the side of the car. It was like a pin dropped as the students of National City University watched the beautiful woman appeared. They didn't know at that moment who she was, until another pair of legs appeared and was pulled out the car.

Lillian Luthor.

The entire campus broke out into a whisper. What was the Luthors doing here? Everyone watched as they walked on the paved walkway with their head highs, wearing designer winter coats. Their hands stuffed into their pockets and how they looked regal and cold. James Olsen glared at them and muttered filthy murderers and how bad and evil they were. The firm and solid look that Alex worn and the nervous way that Winn fluttered his eyes back and forth between the Luthors and his friends' reaction. Kara felt her breathe being stolen from when the woman's eyes flittered over to her group and they made eye contact. She was taken back by her intense green eyes and how fluster she was by it. Kara looked down as the woman looked back straight ahead.

Kara lifted up her head slightly to watch the retreating figures disappear into the building.

"What do they think they're doing?" James demand shaking with anger. "After what Lex did to Clark last year! Trying to exploit his secret and destroy him, then they have the audacity to think we would all forget about and they can bring in their daughter to cause havoc!"

Kara turned to James, shocked at his outburst. "Now, wait a minute, how do you know that's what she's going to do? She just got here and we don't know anything about her, let alone her name!"

"She's a Luthor." James said simply. "What else can there be about her?"

Kara frowned but decided to keep her mouth shut, sometimes it was best to ignore James' closed minded views. She pushed her glasses up before she turned to her other friends for their reactions. Winn looked away, not sure what to make of the situation.

"We should indicate what kind of person she is by her name," Alex started, "But I think that we should all be cautious, especially you Kara. This mystery addition to the Luthor family might pull a Lex."

For the rest of the day, no one saw the sister of Lex Luthor and more than once Kara heard James express his relief in this. Kara was overall disappointed that she didn't get see more of this woman and hoped to see her in seeable future. How quick her wish was granted the next morning when she promptly ran into the dark-haired woman. Neither of them had been paying attention一Kara was busy reading over her notes for Journalism class and the woman was looking at her schedule一and before collided into each other causing the woman to stumble and almost fall over before Kara used her super speed to catch her before that happened. Kara felt her breathe being stolen from her as she looked down and into the widen green eyes of this Luthor.

"Erm, I'm so sorry! I should have seen where I was going!" Kara squeaked.

"It's quite alright, I should say the same. My name is Lena Luthor." She said as she used Kara's arm to pull herself off.

"I wished that we met on better terms, my name is Kara. Kara Danvers."

"Well, Kara Danvers, I must agree. It's not everyday that I get mowed down as I try to figure where I'm going."

"Oh! Well, I would be happy to help." Kara said.

Lena looked at her with surprise. "Really?"

"Sure! Why not?"

Lena shrugged. "Because I'm a Luthor."

"I don't judge people by their families," Kara said quickly. "Or history, or by people's heresay, I think that it's ridiculous and that, um, you need to make your, um, own decisions and choices."

Lena gave her a smile. "Well, that's a relief. I don't know how much longer I was going to walk around."

Kara smiled back as she fiddled with her glasses and they stared at each other for a moment before Lena cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh right!" Kara blurted out. "I should you around before we're both late to class."

Lena chuckled as she handed the blonde girl her schedule. Kara looked down at the piece of paper and nearly chokes at the sight of it. The brunette before her was in advance science and math, business, engineering, accounting, and Kara is little surprise to find Journalism and Creative Writing there. She looked back at Lena who had a slight smug expression on her face.

"We seem to share a few classes." Kara noted as she started leading Lena to her first class.

"Oh?" Lena said interested.

"Um, yeah, Math and Journalism. If you don't mind me asking but why Journalism?"

"I like to dabble in everything and Journalism is something that I've never done. I think it will be a fun and useful experience."

Kara nodded and bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out how to continue the conversation but finds herself unable to. Instead they walked in silence to one of the science rooms that Lena is assigned to. When they made it to the room Kara turned to Lena and smiled at the youngest Luthor shyly.

"Well, here you are! I'll be here after class, to, uh, take you to your other class since that's the same class that I have. I mean if that's okay with you, I completely understand if you wouldn't want my help and try to find it on your own, which I think is a bit foolish, since you don't know where you're supposed to go. Ah! Not that I think that you're foolish-"

Lena chuckled and smiled at the fluster girl. "Kara that's fine. I would greatly appreciate it if you show me to my next class."

Kara nodded before hurrying to her own class. For once she paid the professor no attention and instead her thoughts were filled with a certain brunette that had the greenest eyes. The class took way too long before the professor concluded the lesson and she was the first to leave. She sped walk, as humanly possible, back down towards the science rooms and almost ran into Lena again but she managed not to.

"Eager aren't we?" Lena teased, causing Kara to blush.

"I, uh, didn't want you to be late to your next class. I mean we shouldn't since we have the same class and I'm taking you andー"

"I guess you do this a lot." Lena interrupted. "Ramble?"

"My sister and friends think so but I promise I don't do this a lot." Kara said.

"Oh, I don't know mind, I think it's adorable."

Kara blushed at the words and pushed up her glasses. "Um, well, thanks? We really should get going."

They walked in silence for a moment and Kara looked at Lena, out the corner of her eye, intrigued in the way that she carried herself. Her face was neutral, cold, and the way she walked was just as regal and air of importance and authority that made Kara stand a little straighter. Kara started to pay more attention to her surroundings and noticed how people stared at them as they passed. How the whispers followed after them and Lena's shoulders are tense and there's the barest hint of a frown. It didn't strike Kara as fair since they knew nothing about Lena Luthor and was only judging her for the actions of her family.

"What college were you attending before coming to NCU?" Kara asked.

"A private one in Ireland," Lena answered. "That's where I spent most of my schooling at, the main reason you've, or anybody for that matter, knew about me. My mother thought it was time I came back to America, after what happened with Lex."

Kara noticed how Lena became even more tense at the mere mention of her brother's name. It must have been hard and rather shocking to having to come back and be introduced to the world as the daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor and the younger sister of Lex Luthor, Superman's archenemy. To be suddenly hated before you could even introduce yourself.

"Since he's in jail until dies, that makes me the heiress to Luthor Corp because of this I had to get extra courses. NCU was the only university that offered late additions, how conveniently unfortunate." Lena said, forcing a laugh.

"Well it can't be all that bad." Kara said.

"I'll be honest with you, Danvers, you're the only that have talked to me. Of course, other than my professor and the dean of this University." Lena sighed. "If my last name was Smith, well that would've been a whole different situation but it's not."

"People shouldn't judge you because of your family, it isn't fair or right."

Lena let out a snort and have Kara a bitter smile. "We'll be here all day, discussing what's right and fair or not. It's just in the nature of beings to judge prematurely even without us realizing. But I will admit that you're an interesting case, Miss Danvers. Had it been anybody else to run into me, they would have ran scared but you, you introduced yourself instead. I won't lie, I was startled by this. That's probably the only act of kindness I've gotten since this mess with Lex."

Kara caught the barest hint of a smile and she grinned. "Well, Miss Luthor, I'm usually a good judge of character and I don't see you following the footsteps of your family."

"It's comforting to know that there's at least one person that believes so," Lena said. "And please call me, Lena, Miss Danvers-"

"Well, if I'm calling you, Lena-"

"Fair enough, Kara, it is."

Kara looked up at Lena and they fall into a comfortable silence. Once they reached the class, Lena immediately went to talk to the professor as Kara sat in her regular seat. While the professor and her talk, the class began to slowly fill up and the atmosphere shifted to tense and ominous. Each student looked up at Lena Luthor and whispered to one another, and as much as Kara wanted to, she couldn't block at what they were saying.

"That's her. . ."

"What is she doing here. . ."

"She should go back to where she came from. . ."

"We don't need another Luthor here. . ."

Kara frowned at this and glanced back at up at Lena who are had gone completely rigid. The Lena that she had walked to this class was gone and replaced with the Lena that was distrusting and wary of others, not that Kara could blame her. The brunette thanked the professor and she started to walk to a seat. Her head was held high, her shoulders squared, and her arms firmly at her side. She was just about to pass Kara, when the blonde girl reached for her and grabbed her wrist.

"You can sit with me if you like," Kara said quietly, ignoring the whispers around them.

"What is she doing?"

"Do she not know who that is?"

"Of course, she knows who she is, she's friends with James Olsen, Superman's best friend."

"She's crazy."

"You don't have to do this, I'll just get a seat in the back."

"No, I want to." Kara said with a smile and Lena sort of returned it.

Lena sat down beside Kara and from that day on, they couldn't themselves from looking at each other from the corner their eyes. Now back to present day and the students have tone down their harshest towards Lena, yes they were still wary of her but at least she wasn't being talked about every second. People had now move on to the latest gossip and continued on with their lives, but every once and awhile Kara would hear a word or two about the youngest Luthor.

Kara fiddled with her glasses as she brought her attention back to the board. She remembered how her friends and sister reacted when they found out she was talking to Lena. If she was being 100 percent honest, she didn't tell them about Lena right away, in fact they had stumbled upon the two while they were eating lunch, two days after Lena had arrived at National City University.

The first thing that she noticed about Lena Luthor right away was that she was a very hardworking. The moment that she had gotten all of her assignments, she was on it and that's how Kara found her. Lena in the library with flurry of papers surrounding her as she alternated from writing on a piece of paper and typing on her laptop. Kara's eyes had widen at the sight and she walked over to sit with Lena.

"I've see that you waste no time working," Kara said jokingly.

Lena looked up and gave her a small smile. "Yes, well, I like to get a headstart. I see no point in lounging around."

"But this is seven classes of work! I'm sure that this isn't all due tomorrow."

"They aren't," Lena said slowly. "But I have to have enough time to run LuthorCorp as well."

"Wait, what? You're the CEO of LuthorCorp?"

"Yes, I am. Honestly I'm surprised you don't know this, it was publicly announced this last past weekend." Lena said. "It's one of the main reasons why I've decided to come here to National City; my education and a new start."

"But shouldn't your mother be running it until you finish college?"

Lena shook her head. "When my father built this company, he made a will saying that he wanted only his children to run the company. Now that Lex is in jail for life and I am of age, it was only expected that I take over. Is it a bit inconvenient that I have to get my degrees and run a company, yes, but it's manageable."

"Manageable?" Kara repeated. "I can barely keep up with my seven classes!"

"Lex and I was taught at a very young age to multitask, so this is nothing to me."

"How long have you been working?" Kara asked curiously.

"Hm… about three hours."

"Three hours?! Have you even taken a break? Eaten?"

"No, but I'll eat once I'm finish."

Kara shook her head. "No you need to eat now, a little break won't hurt."

"But I have to get this done."

"You said it yourself that none of these are due tomorrow, and it won't do any good to pass out in exhaustion." Kara said. "This will all still be here after we get something to eat."

Lena sighed and looked Kara in the eye and the blonde firmly stood her ground. After a moment Lena sighed again and started to pack her things.

"Fine, I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am. Eating is essential."

They left the library and Kara took Lena to her favorite Chinese restaurant. Kara engaged Lena into a conversation asking about her day, how was she dealing with the new university, and how were her classes. Lena answered all of this and in return asked how was her day and how were her classes. When they reached the restaurant Kara began gushing over the potstickers and asking if Lena ever had them. When Lena said no, Kara had gasped scandalously and yanked the brunette inside. The waiter said hello to Kara and took them to her regular table. Kara orders almost everything off the menu including the potstickers and Lena merely gotten the shrimp lo mein.

Kara frowned at this for a moment before deciding that it would be enough for now. She gave Lena some of her potstickers, that the other woman thoroughly enjoyed.

"This is delicious!" Lena said as she took another one of Kara's potsticker.

"I know, I can't believe that you have never had this before! Where have you been?"

"In Ireland with a lot of snobby girls that hated Chinese food. This was guilty pleasure once a month." Lena chuckled, gesturing to the shrimp lo mein. "I didn't even bother to try something new."

"Well, that was a very terrible decision."

"Hey!"

They started to laugh before quieting down and moving into another topic. At Kara's request they played 21 Questions and then some. Kara found out Lena's favorite color, movie, tv show, food, and drink. It was here that they found a rhythm, one would asked a question and the other would answer before the other one would give thoughts and then it repeated. They were so observed in their own little world that they didn't even know that Alex, Winn, and James were coming in. Alex immediately recognized her little sister and Lena and walked up to them.

"Oh come on, Kara, let me have the last potsticker!"

"No! You go and buy your own!"

"Why can't I have it? You had potstickers your whole entire life, you're not going to miss just one!"

"Hello, you two." Alex said coolly, interrupting their playful banter.

The two paused and Lena immediately straighten and gave Alex a tight smile. She looked back and forth at Alex and Kara as she straighten her clothes.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Lena Luthor, I know." Alex said coldly, causing Kara to look back at her. "My name is Alex Danvers."

"My sister." Kara added hastily.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Alex." Lena said.

"Only my friends call me, Alex."

"Danvers, it is." Lena said with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, hey! Let me talk to my sister for a moment, and you can have the last potsticker, okay?" Kara said, hopping out of her seat and dragging her sister away.

"What is wrong with you?" Kara hissed.

"Me? I'm not the one having lunch with Luthor."

"She's not like the rest of them."

"And how would you know? She's only been in town for three days-"

"Kara?"

Kara turned around to see Lena with her satchel and she could feel her heart drop. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. Lena was in front of her ready to go and Alex was behind her with her arms crossed willing her to do so.

"You don't have to go." Kara started.

"Actually I do, my assistant just let me know there's some paperwork that I need to check on. And I have a board meeting in a hour or two." Lena said, looking down at her phone that Kara missed the first time.

"See you later?"

"If my schedule allows it." Lena said with a small smile.

They watched her leave and Kara groaned in frustration as she head back to their table. She sat and Alex did the same, a moment later Winn and James came to the table and sat down.

"You were having lunch with Lena Luthor?" James asked.

"Don't start." Kara said, as she pushed up her glasses.

Kara looked down and finally noticed that Lena left her the last potsticker.

That was five days ago and Lena had been promptly avoiding Kara, and the blond girl knew it had to do with the hostility that Alex had towards her. During class, Lena didn't say anything to Kara and after the brunette left as fast and elegant as she could. Kara had tried to corner her but to no prevail. For Kara to have super speed, she could never seem to catch Lena in time.

But Kara felt as if today would be the day.

When the professor concluded the class, Kara quickly grabbed Lena's wrist before the girl could get up. Kara stopped herself from sighing in relief as Lena looked down at her captured wrist. She looked into Kara's blue eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kara?"

"You've been avoiding."

"I've been busy."

Kara hummed and Lena sighed. "Okay, so I'm not that busy."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kara asked, even though she knows the answer.

Lena looked away for a moment to put her things in her satchel before turning her attention back to Kara.

"I saw the way that you and your sister was arguing over me, and I didn't want to cause any strife between the two of you." Lena explained.

"You're not." Kara said quickly as she gathered up her things. "Alex is totally fine with us being friends."

"Is she really?"

"Okay, not exactly but that's fine! She's just being protective, she is my older sister, after all. Once she get to know you like I know you, she'll be cool with you. Maybe give you the shovel talk and all, which I hope not because there will be no need to, since you're such a nice and kind person. But she'll give it to you anyways just in case. Alex is actually a person, you can get along with great-"

"Kara!"

Kara blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lena smiled back at her. "It's fine. If you're sure that your sister won't mind-"

"She won't."

"Then I guess it was a little foolish to be avoiding you." Lena continued. "After classes, I can have you try out my favorite restaurant."

"Okay, it's a deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Lena

She thought it was ridiculous in the first place. To go back where it all started, where Lex lost himself to his madness and tried to destroy Superman. She argued with her mother but Lillian had good point that if she came here and tried to make up for all the wrong that Lex done, that due time his crimes would be forgotten. It was up to her to right the wrongs that Lionel and Lex had done. Lena didn't agree at first but with a little persistence from her mom and more time to think about it, Lena decided that she was right. How else was the Luthor name going to be cleared?

So she took the first plane back to America, to National City. Lena would willingly admit how she underestimate the way people would react once they found out that she was the daughter of Lionel Luthor and the sister of Lex. She knew that there would be some name-calling and finger pointing but the full on abuse from others was something that she didn't anticipate. Nor did she expected her roommate to be a complete asshole, who called her 'Luthor Bitch'. By the end of the day, Lena began doubting her decision and she would, shamefully, admit that she even shed a few tears in the shower.

Though, the next day Lena woke up like the whole day didn't happened. She dressed in her usual professional outfit of black slacks, dark red shirt, and black jacket before she straighten out her hair and put on some red lipstick. Lena, then, slide on black high heels and walked out of her room with her satchel and schedule. Lena knew with no doubt in her mind, now that people knew who she was, that there would be no way they would help her. She would just have to figure it out herself.

She didn't quite anticipate the fact that the University would so huge that she wouldn't know where to start. At first she goes around the building and look at a map before she deems it useless, she runs into a girl with blond hair and quick reflexes. Her baby blue eyes look down at her with concern and she quickly apologizes to Lena. Whether it's genuine or out of fear, Lena's not sure but she accepts it all the same. They introduce themselves to each other and Kara offers to help her find all of her classes. Lena is surprised by this because it's the first time since she got here that anybody showed her any kind of kindness.

Lena even voiced this but in a more sugarcoated version of it. This causes Kara to ramble and Lena can't help but truly smile for the first time in a year and she had to snap Kara out of her trace. She handed her, her schedule and she takes great pleasure at Kara's shock. It had little to do with the Luthor's arrogance and everything to do with her being pride. The moment the Luthors adopted her, she always worked for everything and never accepted any handouts. It took a moment before Kara is ushering her to her first class.

The moment that she has with Kara is gone as she noticed the stares and whispers. Any loosest that she had around Kara is replaced with the Luthor's Facade. She's reminded that she shouldn't let her guard down. There were a lot of people here that hated hers and her family guts and they weren't shy to show. Lena felt Kara's eyes are on and she resisted the urge to swallow hard. If Kara wasn't scared off before she definitely would be now. While Lena was used to this kind of attention her whole life, it's uncertain that Kara can say the same. And if she couldn't say the same then Lena shouldn't be selfish and let the poor girl go.

Once they reach their class, Lena goes and talk to the professor. They discuss where she is in the material and see what she knows. Lena listens to the man as she also hears the whispers of her peers. And not for the first time, Lena thinks that this was a very bad idea to come here. After the professor finished talking with her, Lena made the decision of not putting Kara through any of this. What little that she known of the blonde is that she is a kind and nice person that saw the best in people and didn't deserve any negativity. So Lena has every intention of walking pass Kara and taking a seat in the back when Kara catches her wrist.

Lena gives Kara the chance of walking away and acting as if she never helped a Luthor but Kara doesn't take the offer and now she's made her bed. For the first few minutes of class, Lena is uncomfortable because of the whispers and the stares and she clench her jaw. It was always aggravating to hear over and over again how xenophobic and evil and murderous and cruel her family is over and over again as if she doesn't know. As if she hadn't spent her whole life with the Luthors. As if she hadn't experienced first-hand. As if what they showed on the outside to the world was different behind closed doors.

Other than the whispers and starring, Lena didn't have to deal with any confrontations. The day went relatively well with Kara waiting for her once classes let out and the blonde taking her to her other classes. Even though this was a small act of kindness, it made Lena's day and she had hopes that this would be a great year despite all the terrible things that Lex done this past year.

The next day is a little bit easier. Her roommate, Grace, had decided yesterday that she was going to pretend that Lena didn't exist and that was fine with her. It just made it one less person that she has to deal with. She counted this as a small victory and gets ready for the day. Her first class is easy too and she doesn't have to worry about the pointed stares and the loud whispers, it's like she's not even here and she relish the fact. The moment class is out, Lena is out the door and have promptly ran into Kara once again.

Lena won't lie, she's surprised to see the blond there. The one who rambles a lot and fiddles with her glasses almost every time they speak but somehow have made her day a little more bearable.

"I hope you don't mind if I, uh, walk you to our class. I mean I completely understand if you don't want me to and I'll just see in a couple of minutes-"

"Now, Kara, that's just ridiculous. You're already here now, you might as well walk me there." Lena said with a small smile.

"I don't want to be a burden on you-" Kara starts.

"You're not. In fact, I greatly appreciate this." Lena said causing Kara to blush.

The rest of school day is uneventful and Lena heads to the library to do all of her schoolwork because in five hours she has her first board meeting and it wouldn't do to be late and unprepared for that. Naturally, Lena loses track of time as she worked on assignments that were related to one another in some ways but not in all. In honestly, she doesn't know how long she's been there because for once her phone and email was not being blow up with urgence and nobody has thought to pester her. Lena quite enjoys this rare moment of peace.

Until somebody had the nerve to ruin it.

And Lena is about to snap at them until she looked up and realized that it was Kara. Now, she's totally fine with the interruption. The only person to be nice to her since the Lex incident. Kara, who had somehow convinced her to take a break. Lena feels lighter, freer, more comfortable when she's around Kara with her adorable rambling and contagious smiles. It doesn't even feel disorienting because, well, because it was Kara.

Once they go inside the Chinese restaurant and order food (Lena raises her eyebrow at the amount of food that Kara gets, but she's not surprised by it), they settle back into the pattern of conversation. With each passing second Lena feels more relaxed and content and she can actually see this friendship going somewhere.

Until Alex Danvers comes into the picture and reminds her that she's a Luthor. That nobody has forgotten all the wrong and evil that her family has done. That they blame her too for what Lionel and Lex have done. It was foolish to even think that she could get away from that. Even for a moment. So Lena is overall relieved when Jesse texted her about things concerning Luthorcorp.

For the next five days, Lena avoids Kara for numerous of reasons and only one is good: she doesn't want to put a strain on Kara's relationship with Alex. Lena has seen numerous times families being destroyed either because of her father and brother or a fight because they couldn't see eye-to-eye on things. She doesn't want to be the reason why Kara has a fallout with her sister. The other reasons are self-loathing. She doesn't deserve happiness because she's a Luthor.

But those five days were the loneliest that Lena's ever been and she hates that she got attached to Kara way too quickly. Though at the same time, she doesn't regret talking to the blonde.

Kara finally manages to catch Lena just before she could, not that Lena mind, of course. In fact she's relieved that Kara managed to catch her.

Now Lena is in front of her mirror cursing herself for ever suggesting lunch at her favorite restaurant. First of all, she didn't have a favorite restaurant, she had her own personal chef that made her food. Second of all, ever since she suggested it her anxiety kicked in. What was she supposed to do when the time came to go eat and she come empty handed?

"Calm down, Lena, you can just ask Jesse." Lena muttered as she reached for her phone.

 _"Yes, Miss Luthor?"_

"Jesse, if you could give me a list of restaurants within the hour, that would be great. Also this is more personal instead of business."

 _"Are you going on a date, Miss Luthor?"_

"Wha-no, I-could you just come up with the list?" Lena asked, clearly flustered.

 _"Of course, Miss Luthor."_

Lena could hear the amuse tone in her assistant voice and she quickly hung up before she made even a big fool of herself. She sighed wistfully and went to her dresser and place her phone down as she looked at her appearance. She had to do something with her hair. Indecisive on that too she changed her hair from long and curly to a high ponytail to a bun to a messy bun to long and straight before going back to curly.

Lena groaned in frustration as her phone rang again and she picked it up as she decided on the high ponytail.

"Yes?"

 _"I have your list of restaurants, Miss Luthor."_

"Oh thank god."

* * *

Once Lena was dressed and satisfied by her look, she cursed herself for one minor flaw in her plans. She didn't have Kara Danvers' number and had no idea how to reach her.

"Way to go, Lena." She hissed at herself.

Unsure on what to do now, Lena decided to go to the library and hoped that she maybe would bump into Kara on the way there. The chances of that happening was small since it was a very large campus but Lena still had hopes no matter how small they were. She made note that if she didn't meet up with Kara today, that the next tie she sees her she'll ask for her number so this won't happen again.

Lena won't lie and say that she didn't feel subconscious as walked down the hallway. People stopped and stared at her with contempt and mistrust. Not that she could really blame them it's only been three weeks since Lex has been put away and people haven't had proper time to grief or do what they had to do to cope. She wraps her arms around herself and walks a little taller even though she's a bit nervous about what people will do. So far the worse confrontation that Lena has had was a girl who stormed up to her and cursed her for what her family done. She told her how affected her family was for all the wrong that Lex has done, and that Lena didn't deserve happiness. It was at this moment that Lena wondered again if it was worth going back to National City.

She had agreed with the girl a hundred percent though. She didn't deserve happiness, she allowed this madness and self-destruction take over Lex. She stood back and allowed Lex to do all these terrible things to Superman and civilians because she thought that he would overcome it. That one day he would wake up and realize all the wrong he's done and he'll stop.

How naive she was.

Lena sighed loudly and wished she had gone with letting her hair down so that she could run her hand through it. She settled with playing with the ends of her ponytail as she walked into the library and sat in a chair closest to the library entrance. Maybe this was a sign of sorts, that it was foolish to think that this could go anywhere. How could anyone possibly forget to ask for a phone number or another way to contact somebody. Like honestly!

She'll wait five more minutes before she heads back to her room and berates herself for forgetting such an important thing. Time ticks and Lena starts to feel more and more stupid to be waiting for Kara in a library and decided that this can be rescheduled. The brunette got up with a childish huff and walked back to her room.

 _"Who even forgets to get the girl's number?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Kara

"Honestly, I could have plan that better." Lena said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Everybody makes mistakes." Kara shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"I doubt I'll find anybody that forgets to get somebody's number." Lena said dryly.

Kara let out a small laugh that caused Lena to smile a little. Two days ago, Kara had also realizes the inconvenience of their second outing and had done the same thing Lena did by coming by the library only two hours after Lena. Now they laughed at the misfortune and had gotten each other's number before. Kara had offered to take Lena to a coffee shop and Lena agreed.

"I still have to take you my favorite restaurant." Lena said as they walked to the shop.

"I haven't forgotten, I'll keep you to it."

Lena nodded once as she opened the door for Kara and followed her in. Kara chose a booth in the far corner so that Lena didn't have to endure the stares and whispers, and so that they could have as much peace as they could get. The waiter that they received was kind enough but he couldn't help but stare at Lena a little longer than necessary.

"I think you have an admirer." Kara joked as the boy hurried to get their drinks.

"I doubt it," Lena said with a smile. "I think he's surprised to see a Luthor up close."

Lena had seemed to find the joke funny and chuckled a bit and Kara forced a smile. It was unfair that Lena is being judged by what her family did and what her last name stood for and not what Lena could do. Kara didn't know Lena for long but she knew that she was nothing like her family and she hoped that in the seeable future people could see that too, even Lena herself, that is if she hadn't already.

"Shall we continue our questions?" Lena asked.

"What else is there to know about you?"

"You won't know until you ask."

"Good point, um, actually I'll come back to you on that." Kara said.

Lena nodded and looked at the window for a moment before she turned her attention back to Kara, there was a certain glint in her eye that Kara thought was mischief and she got the slight twitch in her eyebrow that made Kara tilt her head and wondered what on earth did she think of.

"This is still a free to ask anything game right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So, nothing is off limits right?"

Kara shifted, intrigued. "Depends."

Lena smirked slightly.

"Should I be scared?"

"Depends."

"Okay, I should."

Lena laughed, shaking her head. "Kara, it really isn't that bad."

"Then why haven't you asked?"

"Okay, okay, I will. So, Kara Danvers, Double Espresso or Ristretto?"

Kara let out a laugh. "That wasn't your original question."

"It wasn't."

"Well, I refuse to answer a false question."

"False question? This is no such thing!"

"Is too!"

"That's like saying alternative facts is a real thing."

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Kara was taken aback about by the genuine sound of Lena's laugh, it was incredibly dorky, uncontained, and contagious causing Kara to laugh harder. Lena covered her mouth in hopes of reducing her laughter but the sight of Kara doubling over with tears in her eyes made it worse and she actually snorted.

The was a moment of silence of Kara looking at her in shock and Lena looking mortify with wide eyes before they started to laugh again. It was at that moment of laughter that Kara felt freer than she had in years. Since the moment she had landed on earth, she had been given a duty to raise and protect her cousin Kal-El and teach him the ways of Krypton but when she had arrived, she arrived 24 years too late. Her cousin now older than she had been well taken care of by the Kents, no longer needed her. Not only that but he knew nothing of Krypton, not the language nor the culture to communicate with her, forcing her to adapt to English. How unnatural it sound to hear the foreign words with her Kryptonian accent and when she teaches Kal-El, Clark, the language of their people, she cringes at how put off it sounds in what was deemed to be a Kansas, farm boy accent.

She felt the weight of failure on her shoulders when she realized that she didn't honor her family's last wish. To watch over Kal-El and protect him at all costs. On Krypton, he was only a baby of the Great House of El, here on Earth he was known as Superman, protector of Metropolis, and Clark Kent, reporter of the truth. There was nothing left for her to do and to make matters worse Clark had given her away to the Danvers. The worse thing that Kal-El could do. It meant that she had done something to betray him, had done something to hurt him and Kara couldn't figure out what she did. How could Kal-El known with no real knowledge of Krypton's culture and history the severity of his decision, and how could she have known that Kal-El was doing this for her.

And not even three weeks later, Kara started to gain her powers. If she didn't feel like a stranger, more different, more alien than she did when she got here then this really made the deal. Her senses too sharp, too overwhelming and she always wondered what she do to earn this curse. Did it have anything do with the fact that she failed her only duty to her family? She would spend hours at a time hiding in the closet with her hands over her ears and her head between her legs, trying to get some quiet, some normalcy for once in her life since she got here. Clark helped her when he could and then there was Alex, who was constantly at her side. Constantly coming up with ways to help Kara deal with her newfound abilities. This cause the two girls to become closer and Kara began to love the idea of having a sister.

But there were still times where Kara couldn't control her hearing and she could the countless arguments about her. It made her angry at times, how they talked through her, belittled her. She hadn't meant to be such a burden to those around her. Kara didn't ask for these powers that she sometimes forgot to control, she couldn't help that she was far more advance than the kids of her age group. So, while she hated doing it, she toned down her intelligence. She allowed other kids to get the glory, worked hard to get an average A or B. Any itch that she had to learn more, she sent her time with Jeremiah and Eliza, helping them work on their protects. Kara quickly learned that not everything needed a response and that it was okay to let some things go. Even when she has that itch to punch that smug girl in the face that thinks that she's smarter than her or the urge to fight the boy that think that because she's so nice and acts so timid that he could do whatever he wants with her.

But at the moment she's not worried about any of this. She's focus on Lena and her dorky laughter and her eyes lit with mirth. In a rare moment, everything around them becomes background noise and she doesn't even have to try hard to gain it. It was actually nice to have someone who didn't know of her unwanted powers and she didn't have to conceal them. The barista came back with their coffees and even he chuckled and he didn't have a clue about what they were laughing about!

"Oh my god," Lena sighed, taking a deep breathe. "I never laughed so hard in my life?"

"Is that a question?"

"I believe it was."

"And why is that?"

Lena's smile faltered a little and Kara panicked a bit. She didn't want to lose this moment they had, the one where they forget about the world and Kara can see Lena laugh and smile and she doesn't have to remind herself constantly to control her powers. She reached over the table and squeeze Lena's hand, causing the other girl to look up at her startle. Again, Kara panicked and pulled her hand away, she should've asked. It seemed like she could do nothing right at the moment.

"I-I'm so sorry, I should have asked. I-it's-well, it's just that you kind of looked upset by the question and I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't think that it would be offensive and I think I kind of rude the moment." Kara said.

Lena gave Kara a small smile and shook her head, reaching over the table to recapture Kara's hand. "Kara, it's fine. I was just thinking back and yeah, it's been awhile. Before Lex succumbed to his madness and before he headed to college, there would be times like these. Where we'll lay in each others' room laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes. There was times where we kept ourselves entertained by making fun of our guests during the galas, the trick of that game was not to laugh too hard and attract attention to yourself."

Kara watched as Lena's small smile turns bitter and how far away her green eyes got as she lost herself in the past. It reminded Kara that even though Lex did terrible things that he was once a person and he had left a big impact on Lena's life. Lena blinked once and turned to Kara, clearing her throat.

"I didn't mean to bring down the mood," Lena said, sitting up straighter.

"You're fine, everybody is allowed to have their moments." Kara shrugged.

Lena nodded once and chuckled softly. "I do have one real question to ask you."

"Thank goodness, I don't think that I can take anymore of you false questioning." Kara said with a smile.

Lena laughed again and Kara's smile widen.

This was a start.


End file.
